7 Right Steps
by WarriorGaurdian
Summary: Tag to 2x10 One Wrong Move.


_Tag to 2x10 One Wrong Move_First Flashpoint Fic. Please don't hate.

And I didn't get this beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

I'm writing a series of NUMB3RS fics and will uploading them soon so stay tuned.

A lot of Spike angst and sadness. And team hurt/comfort.

This story contains of seven 100 word drabbles.

Please review.

-/-/-

_"It's going to be okay." _

The roar of blood in their ears and Spike's scream drowns out the blast.

Spike's legs collapses from underneath him and he sinks to his knees.

"NO!" His chest burns as screams rips from his throat. Tears sting his eyes.

Soon his yells became incoherent. The screams of grief pierce their hearts as his yells continued.

Sam stomps off, stripping off his gloves. Jules leans into Wordy, trying to cover up her tears. Ed watches, stunned, as Greg walks over to Spike and brings him into a hug.

Spike continues to scream, consumed with grief.

-/-/-

"I could've done something, I could have found something to get Lou out safely. Anything, something!" Spike yells angrily. He punches a locker so hard that it dents.

He swears loudly, but the physical pain is nothing compared mental and emotional anguish he is feeling right now.

"Spike," Ed holds up a hand. "Stop."

"Why should I? I know that all this thinking won't bring Lou back but not thinking about him won't bring him back either." Spike snaps. "I might as well think about him." He punches the locker again.

"It's all my fault. I could've done something."

-/-/-

"Spike." Sam turns him around and places a hand on his shoulder. "If you're going to punch something, come with me."

Sam leads Spike to the gym. "Punch the hell out of this. This won't do any damage to you. This is what it was made for."

Spike shakes his head. "No, it's not that. I should have been there first. I just keep on going over it in my head." He drags a hand across his face. "Everything. What I could have said to Lou, what I could done to disarm the minefield. There's always a solution out there somewhere."

-/-/-

Spike sinks down to the ground again into the same position as the time when the minefield went off.

Sam sits down beside him and puts his hand on Spike's shoulder. "If you need to talk, I'm here, if you need to yell, it's okay, if you need a punching back, it's right here, if you need something else, I'm right here."

Spike silently rubs the bridge of his nose. He drops his hand into his lap and slumps his shoulder.

"I can't believe that Lou is dead." Spike whispers. His shoulders begin to shake. "I can't believe it's true."

-/-/-

"I don't want to believe he's dead. I want him to be alive. I wish that Lou could come through the doors today and we can joke about the Leaf's game last night." Spike murmurs.

Tears burn down his face.

Sam wraps his arms. Spike buries his face in Sam's shoulder. "Sam. You can do the same things you told me. Talk, yell, punch something, do something, cry. I'll be here for you too."

Sam feels tears starting to collect in his eyes. "Thanks."

The two men sit in the gym and cry together.

Salty tears fall for their friend.

-/-/-

Jules comes into the gym and puts her arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam holds her hand, silently thanking her for being quiet. Wordy and Ed walk in too. Ed silently rubs Spike's back, gently massaging the tense muscles.

Greg watches for the doorway as Team One comforts one another.

He is proud to see his team working together to work through the tough time.

All of them leave one by one. Jules and Sam, then Wordy and Spike, Ed comes out last.

Greg passes the gym later that evening. He finds Spike punching the punching bag.

_He just needs time. _

-/-/-

"Let's go people." Greg calls.

"Coming Spike?" Wordy asks.

"In a minute." Spike nods. "Just give me a sec."

Wordy nods and leaves the room.

Spike glances at the picture of Lou on his locker. "Wish you could be here Lou. I miss you."

"Spike." Sam joins Spike. "Are you okay?"

He nods. "I'm fine."

"Thanks for being there for me Sam. You're Samtastic. You know that right?" Spike says quietly.

"Thanks Spike." He claps Spike's shoulder and guides him out of the change room.


End file.
